Donald Glover
Donald McKinley Glover Jr. is an American actor, comedian, singer, songwriter, writer, rapper, producer, director, and disc jockey who is best known for his role as college student Troy Barnes on the NBC series Community. For Disney, he played the Junior CDE Executive in the 2011 Disney film, The Muppets and voiced Miles Morales in Ultimate Spider-Man. He also played Greg in Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Aaron Davis in Spider-Man: Homecoming, and Lando Calrissian in Solo, and he voiced Simba in the [[The Lion King (2019 film)|2019 version of The Lion King]]. Personal Life Glover was born at Edwards Air Force Base, California and then raised in Stone Mountain, Georgia. He was raised a Jehovah's Witnesses, he then attended DeKalb School for the Arts and graduated from New York University's Tisch School for the Arts with a degree in dramatic writing, along with also being voted "Most Likely to Write For The Simpsons". Glover also has a child who was born in 2016 and it was revealed it was a boy during his acceptance speech at the Golden Globe Awards in 2017. He also announced that his son's name is "Legend" at the Governor's Ball in June 2017 and his second child was born in January 2018. Career Donald Glover has had a variety of acting roles in addition to being a creator, occasional director, writer, executive producer, executive music producer, and the lead role of "Earn" in the show Atlanta on FX. Glover is also known for being a rapper/singer under the stage name "Childish Gambino" and for his singles such as Bonfire, 3005, Sweatpants, Redbone, and his most successful single to date, "This is America". Disney Roles Tumblr_njdeivk6951rl14rno5_1280.png|'Miles Morales/Spider-Man/Kid Arachnid' (Ultimate Spider-Man) Greg.jpg|'Greg' (Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day) M11_Junior.jpg|'Junior CDE Executive' (The Muppets) Aaron Davis.jpg|'Aaron Davis' (Spider-Man: Homecoming) Solo - Lando Calrissian.png|'Lando Calrissian' (Solo) Simba 2019-0.png|'Simba' (The Lion King; 2019 live-action adaptation) Gallery Donald Glover SDCC.jpg|Donald Glover attending the 2011 San Diego Comic Con. Donald Glover TIFF15.jpg|Donald Glover attending the 2015 Toronto International Film Fest. Donald Glover Summer TCA Tour.jpg|Donald Glover speaks onstage at the Atlanta panel at the 2016 Summer TCA Tour. Donald Glover Emmy Awards.jpg|Donald Glover receiving the award for Outstanding Lead Actor at the 69th Annual Emmy Awards in September 2017. Donald Glover SW Solo premiere.jpg|Donald Glover at premiere of Solo: A Star Wars Story in May 2018. The Lion King (2019) - Donald Glover with Simba.jpg|Donald Glover facing Simba for the 2019 live-action adaptation of The Lion King. Donald Glover TLK19 premiere.jpg|Donald Glover at premiere of the live-action remake of The Lion King in July 2019. Trivia *Despite popular misconception, he is not related to fellow actor Danny Glover. *He says the first action figure he ever got was Lando Calrissian. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQSuMJ8CMcg *He promoted The Lion King by appearing on Jimmy Kimmel Live! dressed up as a lion. Category:1980s births Category:Actors Category:African American people Category:American people Category:Musicians Category:Males Category:People Category:Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:The Muppets (film) Category:People from California Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Comedians Category:The Lion King Category:Singers Category:Voice actors Category:The Muppets Category:Screenwriters Category:Producers Category:Composers Category:Directors Category:Songwriters Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Lucasfilm Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe